The protein monellin is one of the most potently sweet compounds known. We produced the racemic DL monellin by mixing equal amounts of Native (L) monellin and All-D monellin. The intensity statistics of data 6-3.5 w showed high possibility of a centrosymmetric structure. However, 2.0 w refinement without centrommetric constrains suggests that there may be a non-centric relationship between D and L molecules and/or water structure around the molecules. To resolve this issue, which has significant implication to scientists interested in origin of chirality in biosphere and in origin of life, we need to obtain data with highest possible resolution.